Jenna Mourey
Aliases = Jenna Marbles Menna Jarbles Menna Jourey Jennarafficorn Nyan Marbles Nicki Minaj Adele Lady Gaga Kesha Madonna Sarah Palin Justin Bieber Snooki Jenna Mourey, who is more often referred to by her YouTube username, Jenna Marbles, is a comedic YouTube sensation who creates weekly videos on her channel and also has a vlog channel. She currently lives in LA with her three dogs and boyfriend Julien Solomita, all of which are featured prominently in her videos. Early and Personal Life Jenna Mourey was born in September 15, 1986. She was born and raised in Rochester, New York, which she describes to be "almost Canada". Sometime during childhood Jenna did a backflip off of a dock and hit her face, giving herself a T-shaped scar on the upper bridge of her nose. She played clarinet and softball and had ambitions of being a vet, zookeeper, or soccer player, although she was bad at soccer. Jenna attended Brighton High School there, and graduated in 2004. She went to Suffolk University in Boston, where she earned a Bachelor of Science in Psychology, and went on to Boston University, where she earned her Masters of Education in Sport Psychology and Counseling. Jenna lived in Boston for seven years. During this time she met and shared an apartment, and had a long-term romantic relationship with Max Weisz. The two of them moved to California together over the summer in 2011. Jenna currently lives in LA with her boyfriend of 6 years, Julien Solomita and their 4 dogs, Mr. Marbles, Kermit, Peach, and Bunny. Romantic Relationships Willy - Willy was Jenna's high school boyfriend. They met in gym class, and the two dated for around four years and Jenna said that she had her first "real" kiss with Willy. They broke up so that they could go to college apart from each other, but Jenna said that their time together was really nice. Max Weisz - Jenna first met Max when she was locked out of her Boston apartment and Max was moving into the building. She said that they had an exchange as follows: "I've never seen you here before." "Well, I've never seen you here before." Max then watched as Jenna climbed into her apartment through her window. They also dated for four years and shared an apartment in Boston. In 2011 the two saved up enough money to move to Los Angeles together, which they did. Max was featured in some of Jenna's videos. They broke up in December of 2012, but remain on completely friendly terms, and Max was even in a post-breakup video, "Drunk Christmas Tree Decorating". Julien Solomita '''- Jenna and Julien became friends shortly after Jenna and Max broke up. Julien is in many of her videos, and after a while, Jenna began introducing Julien as her boyfriend. They live together and adopted a puppy, Peach, an Italian Greyhound like Kermit. Julien now has his own vlog channel where he makes vlogs and currently posts Tuesday to Friday. Julien's vlogs often include Jenna or the dogs, and can include a bit named "J&J's kitchen". Additionally, Jenna and Julien started the Jenna and Julien Podcast in November of 2014. Friendly Relationships '''Britney - Jenna and Britney were best friends during childhood and did everything together. Britney dropped out of school in ninth grade. Mystery Friend - Jenna and an unnamed friend had plans to move to Texas together, but the unnamed friend bailed at the last minute. Courtney - Courtney is a Los Angeles friend of Jenna's and was in the video "Drunk Christmas Tree Decorating". 'Kim '- Jenna has a friend named Kim, who was in Jenna's video "I fucking hate my roommate (part 2)" Appearance images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (30).jpg tumblr_m7t475a2Hp1qjf2fto1_500.jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg Jenna's hair is naturally brown, but she consistently bleaches it a white-blonde color. Jenna also uses fake tan and makeup, Jenna's makeup style is always changing. She wears ordinary yet stylish clothing. However, Jenna often dresses up as a boy or a celebrity for her videos, and not unconvincingly. Dogs Jenna lives with her four dogs, Mr. Marbles, Kermit, Peach and Bunny. She had always wanted a dog or a cat when she was younger and is a self-dubbed lover of animals. She picked up Mr. Marbles at an airport in 2008, Kermit in 2010 and Peach in 2014. The dogs are often in Jenna's videos and are almost always shown at the end when Jenna encourages viewers to subscribe to her channel. Personality Jenna has a quirky and fun personality which she felt she was finally able to use around people in college. Jenna is overall a very nice and friendly but straightforward person and will not put up with any rudeness from anyone. Likes Jenna is a fan of teenage mutant ninja turtles and Spider-Man. Jobs and Internet Career Jenna worked many odd jobs after college, including go-go dancing, working in a tanning salon, and bar-tending. She finally got a job she enjoyed when a man name Dave asked Jenna to be his assistant at barstoolsports.com. Dave honed Jenna's skills in the arts of comedy, blogging, and video-making. Dave helped popularize Jenna's takeoff video, "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good-Looking". He also gave Jenna her own website, stoolala.com, which she used for six months. However, Jenna was either fired from the job or she quit. Either way, it was due to her dislike for blnd her desperate want to make videos. She then discovered the YouTube community, which she loved and went to visit in Los Angeles, where she moved a year later. Jenna has been a YouTube sensation ever since. Awards and Appearances Jenna traveled to Ireland to accept the James Joyce and Bram Stoker awards in February 2013. Jenna also appeared at the 2012 VidCon and guest starred in videos "The Morning After" and an episode of Epic Battles of Rap History.